Poetic Justice (Warrenville)/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Victor: ? Why did you bring me with you to speak with my sister? Monica: Came to ask me or my brother a few questions? Isabel: Actually no, we came here to arrest you for the murder of Irene Osborne! Victor: What!?! Monica: Me? Look regardless of any arguments I had with the woman, I wouldn't go so far as to kill a member of the legendary Osborne bloodline! Giovanni: Yet we know you were the one who left that threat quoting one of Robert Frost's works. Victor: I-It was a poetry seminar, the killer probably wanted to put the blame on one of them, not my sister. Giovanni: Victor don't argue this, we have the macaroon crumbs she left on the mic stand. Monica: This is absurd! If you don't let up right this instant, I'll make you leave by force! Isabel: We have your blood Miss Wallace, quit lying and confess! We know you killed Irene! Victor: Monica, please tell me they're wrong... Monica: Hmph... Monica: Fine I admit it, I killed her! It was all for my family's honor! Victor: What? Giovanni: What do you mean your family's honor? Monica: All my life I'd been jealous of those Osbornes and Barrons, their families were wealthy, famous and powerful! Monica: I wanted in on that, I tried to do everything in my power to do it too. But they ALWAYS one-upped me at everything! Monica: I had enough of it, I couldn't take it anymore. If they were going to keep getting in the way of my destiny, then they don't deserve to be around anymore! Victor: You... you were going to kill them all? Monica: Yes Victor, it was all for us, that way the Wallaces would finally get the recognition they deserve! Monica: I knew Irene would be alone setting up their little poetry seminar, so I confronted her, turned up the speakers, put in some ultra-strength earplugs and yelled at the top of my lungs! Monica: Seeing the blood drip from her eyes and ears felt oddly satisfying, it would've been the beginning of a new age! Victor: Monica, listen to yourself! You let power go to your head! Giovanni: Your brother's right Miss Wallace, your desire to become someone has turned you into the worst kind of human... Isabel: One that would kill just to get ahead in life. Monica Wallace, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Monica Wallace, you stand here accused of the murder of Irene Osborne, member of the esteemed Osborne Family. Monica: Their time was up, so was the Barrons. I had enough of it! Monica: There's too many of them for any other family to compete, the Barrons got lucky, but now its tiem for a new family to rise to power, above anything either family ever could reach! Judge Blackwell: My dear, you've let your desire to become more powerful than the Osbornes and Barrons make you mad! Monica: I'm not mad, I'm the only one brave enough to see their ambitions through! I'm sane! Victor: Listen to yourself Monica, that's not the sister I grew up with! Monica: I grew up Victor, and its about time you did too! Judge Blackwell: I am ashamed of you! Miss Wallace, this court sentences you to life in prison! Victor: I'm ashamed of you sis! I loved you! Monica: You see! Everytime! Those Osbornes and Barrons do me in! This was meant to be my time, MY TIME! Judge Blackwell: Take her away bailiff! Court is adjourned! Victor: I'm sorry for the trouble I caused by getting involved in the investigation . Victor: And I'm more sorry for what my sister has done, my parents told me we had to look out for each other, and I... I let this happen. Giovanni: Don't blame yourself Victor, Monica knew what she was doing and the reprecussions it would have. Isabel: I'm with Giovanni, she's the one who went too far, you can't blame yourself for her actions. Victor: I guess, thanks , I'm... gonna need some time for myself. Isabel: Poor Victor, it must not have been easy seeing your sister get sent to prison for murder. But then again, I saw my own mother get arrested and tried for murder as well. Giovanni: Well, now that we've caught Irene's killer, I think we can get back to our work with the black market... Lydia: Uh yeah, about that guys... Isabel: Lydia? What are you doing here? Lydia: I have something I gotta tell you guys! Members of the Osbornes and Barrons are arguing at the park! Blackest Night (5/7) Category:Dialogues